La pérdida
by Aailsa Teiff
Summary: UA.La pérdida... ¿Cuántas cosas podemos perder por una confusión? ¿Quién nos dice que la desición que tomamos es la correcta? Perder no es la solución, pues muchas veces no se puede recuperar lo perdido...
1. Noticias

**Los personajes aquí mencionados le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨::::::::::::::¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨:::::::::::::¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨:::::::::::::¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨::::::::::::::::::::¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**_Noticias_**

-¡Three Lights y Michiru Kaioh vendrán a Tokio!-gritó una linda chica de coletas de un lado de la línea telefónica un segundo después de que le contestaran.

_-¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo?- contestaron del otro lado de la línea, sin importar que la emoción de la otra chica casi le rompe los tímpanos..._

-En julio.

_-¿Julio?... Hay Serena, creí que sería antes-respondió con un poco de desgano_.

-Mina, por favor... Sabes que en cuanto los boletos salgan a la venta se agotarán y mientras estemos enteradas será mejor- dijo Serena para tratar de animar a su amiga.

-_Cierto!- Contestó animándose- ¿Cuántas fechas Dieron?_

-¡Cuatro! ¡Solo para Tokio!- Respondió Serena Volviendo a Gritar.

_-Si! ¿A cuantas iremos?_

-Bueno...-Suspiró la rubia y su tono de voz se volvió triste- no creo que pueda ir...

_-¡¿Qué?-Grito Mina, un tanto histérica-¿¡Cómo que no podrás ir! Vamos Serena...Tu querrás ver a tu amadísimo Seiya..._

-Sí, pero esta vez mi madre se disgustó por mis pésimas calificaciones... Aunque estoy haciendo meritos.

_-¡Bien Serena, si sigues así tu mamá seguro te dejará ir. Ya sabes, si quieres te ayudo a estudiar._

Mina trataba de animar a Serena, sabía que su mejor amiga iría a ver a su grupo favorito y ella la iba a ayudar de todas las maneras posibles, y también sabía que Serena era muy inteligente, lo que pasaba es que era un poquito floja...

-Gracias Mina, te quiero Amiga-Contestó Serena con una sonrisa en el , es hora de que te deje dormir.

_-Sí niñita...Gracias por las buenas noticias, por fin veré al Guapísimo de Yaten en persona!-Al parecer Mina estaba un tanto eufórica, hasta que se acordó de que ella tampoco había pedido permiso-Bueno... solo espero que nos dejen ir. ¡Sería fantástico!_

-¡Sí!

_-De acuerdo Serena, nos vemos mañana en la escuela... llegas temprano eh- dijo haciendo un recordatorio, ya que su amiga siempre llegaba tarde a la escuela._

-Hay Mina, pero si no llego tan tarde- se defendió la aludida mientras hacía un puchero, que si su amiga hubiese visto, seguro soltaba una carcajada.

-_Claro...- respondió la otra rubia en tono Sarcástico- Solo lo suficiente para que los profesores te regañen ¿verdad?... Bueno, ahora vete a dormir porque si sigues llegando tarde, seguro tu mamá no te dejará ir..._

-Esta bien, nos vemos mañana. Tú también deberías dormir.

-Sí, lo haré, ahora descansa.

-Nos vemos- reiteró Serena. Ambas chicas colgaron sus móviles y se dispusieron a descansar ya que últimamente la escuela las tenia agotadas.

* * *

En otra parte del Mundo, Rusia para ser exactos.

En el estudio de un gran y lujoso departamento, se encontraba un joven meramente atractivo, que con mucha tristeza, pensaba en su vida...Vida... Claro, aún la tenía; aunque, la verdad, últimamente las cosas pintaban mal, al menos en el aspecto personal, ya que profesionalmente hablando, era uno de los chicos más exitosos no solo de Japón si no también en el mundo, dotado de un maravilloso talento artístico y de una espectacular habilidad para los negocios.

Belleza. Talento. Éxito. Fortuna... prácticamente todo lo que un hombre pudiese pedir, sin embargo, le faltaba algo, algo que ante los ojos de todos ya tenía, pero que pocas personas notaban que no era así.

-¿Qué te ocurre Seiya?-preguntó uno de los dos hombres que acababan de entrar, sabiendo que el menor de su hermanos se encontraba mal.

-Nada, no pasa nada-respondió el pelinegro ante la pregunta de su hermano que ya se encontraba en frente de su pequeño escritorio mientras le dirigía una fingida sonrisa.

-¿Se trata de ella verdad?- volvió a cuestionar, esperando una respuesta sincera, aunque si bien Seiya no se la daba él sabía perfectamente que era lo que pasaba.

-Claro que no-Respondió Seiya sonriendo, defendiendo así a la mujer que era su mayor musa- Con ella todo está bien...

-¡Por Dios Seiya!-Gritó el otro de sus hermanos bastante alterado mientras se situaba delante de él y azotaba una de sus manos contra la mesa, tratando de desquitar su ira contenida por ya bastante tiempo.

-Yaten- interrumpió el mayor de sus hermanos mientras le tomaba del hombro tratando de tranquilizarlo- Seiya-dijo dirigiéndose ahora a este, mientras el peliplateado se iba a sentar a uno de los sillones de aquel estudio intentando controlar su enojo- sabemos lo que ocurre, si no quieres decirlo abiertamente lo respetamos, solo que nos preocupas y creo que ya es hora de que estés bien, no puedes seguir así toda la vida. Se supone que deberías estar contento, lleno de vida y ¿que pasa?... estas peor que antes.

-No es tan fácil llevar esto Taiki, pero no puedo alejarme de ella- respondió desesperado por sus propias palabras- no puedo... es como si se llevara una parte de mí- diciendo esto último casi en un susurro.

-¿Pero no te das cuenta? De todos modos, se te esta yendo la vida-dijo Yaten serio al otro lado de la habitación- Sonríes mientras estas con ella, esperando un poco de amor- Y después ¿Qué? Sigues como siempre. Después de todo, ella no muestra mas que afecto por ti.

Seiya se quedo callado. Yaten había sido muy duro con él, pero sabía que tenia la razón. ¿Cuantos años habían pasado desde que la vio? ¿Desde que la comenzó a idolatrar? ¿Desde que se enamoró de ella? Y que recibía a cambio...un poco de afecto, lastima, mentiras...Dolor. Y aún sabiendo eso, parecía no querer cambiar algo en su vida, quería seguir aferrado a ella a pesar de todo, a pesar de que ni siquiera él pudiese con eso

El ojiverde al darse cuenta que su comentario provocó que el menor de sus hermano se sumergiese en sus pensamientos hasta el punto de lastimarlo, se acercó a él al igual que Taiki

y ambos palmearon su brazo para infundirle un poco de animo.

Taiki dijo para acabar con aquel silencio, que si bien no era incomodo, podría hacer que Seiya llegase a pensar más de lo que debería:

-Solo quiero que sepas que queremos que estés bien, y que si esta es tu felicidad no haremos nada por hacerte cambiar de opinión.

-Taiki tiene razón- reafirmó Yaten, aunque por dentro le dolía ver en ese estado a su hermano.

-Gracias chicos- les contestó a ambos mientras se levantaba de su asiento para abrazarlos-. En verdad gracias.

Y mientras les agradecía con este gesto, recordaba había una solución a sus problemas, sin embargo, no lo haría, buscaría otra solución. Tenía que haber otra solución.

El peliplateado interrumpió el momento diciendo:

-¿Que les parece si vamos a tomar un par de tragos?- le sonrío a sus hermanos- Hace tanto que no nos divertimos...

-Juntos querrás decir ¿Verdad?- interrumpió Seiya- por que la verdad es que yo no veo que te quedes encerrado todas las noches.

Yaten rió con ganas y después dijo descaradamente:

- No tienes idea de como me divierto en esas noches...

Antes de que a Seiya se le ocurriera contestar algo, Taiki habló ya que si dejaba que esa conversación siguiera pronto estaría en medio de una pelea muy parecida a la de niños de cinco o seis años.

- Se me hace muy buena idea la de Yaten.

-Perfecto, entonces ¿Qué esperamos?- dijo el pelinegro un poco más animado

La noche prometió ser buena, los tres hermanos se divirtieron, rieron a mas no poder. Taiki y Yaten hicieron que Seiya se olvidara por unos instantes de aquel dolor que tenía. Los tres conocieron a lindas chicas con la que podían pasar un buen rato, sin embargo eso no era algo que entrara en los planes de Taiki ni de Seiya y a pesar de que en los de Yaten sí, prefirió quedarse con sus hermanos conviviendo como hace mucho no lo hacían.

Y pese a que Seiya se notase feliz, sus hermanos sabían que por dentro no era así. Solo esperaban que ocurriera un milagro o que el tiempo ayudara para cambiar lo que su hermano no quería.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨::::::::::::::¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨::::::::::::::¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨:::::::::::::::¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨:::::::::::::::¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Edit:

Hola a todas las lindas personas que se toman la molestia de leer este fic. Y bien, una explicación a todas las lectoras: Como algunas sabrán este fic ya lleva bastante tiempo publicado y también hace mucho tiempo que no lo actualizo por diversas razones y un millón de perdones por ello. Pero hoy, en verdad estaba dispuesta a escribir un nuevo capitulo y al releer los capítulos que ya había publicado me dí cuenta que tienen una pésima ortografía y en verdad creo que ustedes como lectores no merecen leer algo así. Entonces me dispuse a quitar los capítulos que ya estaban publicados para que cuando los vuelva a subir estén mejor redactados y corregidos.

Miles de disculpas en verdad. Y tengan por hecho que la historia no la abandonaré.

Espero acabar de corregir todos esta misma semana para que el otro fin ya publique nuevo cap.¨

Hasta pronto.

Aailsa


	2. Espera

**Los personajes aquí mencionados le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨::::::::::::::¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨:::::::::::::¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨:::::::::::::¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨::::::::::::::::::::¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

_**Espera**_

Seiya se encontraba en un estudio de la disquera, habían pasado varios días desde la conversación que tuvo con sus hermanos. De alguna manera, se sentía confundido. Él necesitaba estar con ella, no sabia como alejarse; pero también sabía que si antes las cosas no estaban bien, ahora estaban peor.

Trataba de componer algo, cualquier cosa que no expresara dolor, frustración o resentimiento, pero no podía; en ese momento no habían mas sentimientos que aquellos. Quizá fuese un maldito masoquista, que aún conociendo la causa- o mas bien a la causante- de todo lo que sentía no hacía nada para remediarlo y aunque conocía la solución adecuada a su problema, prefería mil veces seguir con ello antes que alejarse de la persona a la que _amaba._

Los meses habían transcurrido rápidamente, la gira de Three Lights y Michiru Kaioh estaba siendo todo un éxito, los chicos se encontraban un poco agotados, pero todo lo que hacían era por sus fans y para transmitir lo que sentían. Pronto llegaría el momento de regresar a su Tierra: Tokio. Y al parecer todo sería fantástico, o al menos, así lo presentían los hermanos Kou.

Sin embargo, el tiempo no solo pasó volando para aquellas luminarias, si no también para un par de hermosas rubias.

Aquella noche, Mina había ido a dormir a casa de Serena como hace mucho que no lo hacía. Se encontraban felices escuchando el ultimo CD de Three Lights, que esta vez estaban en compañía de Michiru Kaioh, algo verdaderamente sensacional.

Three Lights era uno de los grupos mas valorados en todo el mundo, sus canciones y la manera de interpretarlas eran sencillamente sublimes; aquellos chicos poseían un indiscutible talento, sin embargo, su aspecto había sido un plus para que su carrera despegara al infinito; Taiki, Yaten y Seiya Kou eran verdaderamente atractivos. Por su parte, Michiru Kaioh era una de las violinistas mas reconocidas en todo el mundo, tenía una voz espectacular, además de ser una maravillosa pintora, y quizá esté de sobra decir que poseía una belleza y un porte inigualable-la mujer perfecta para cualquier hombre-.

-¡Serena!- Gritó su mamá, por tercera vez desde el comedor- ¡Apaga tu escándalo y ya bajen a Cenar!

La rubia no dudó ni por un instante en hacer caso omiso a lo que dijo su madre ya que ésta había utilizado una de las palabra mágicas para llamar la atención de su hija: Cena. Bajo corriendo como cuando era niña, tomando asiento entre su hermano y su mejor amiga, que aún venía bajando las escaleras. La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, como lo que eran: una maravillosa familia; y aunque Mina no era hija de los Tsukino, ellos la trataban como a una, no por nada se habían conocido hace más de diez años.

Cuando llegó la hora de postre, a Mina se le ocurrió aprovechar el comentario de Haruka para saber la respuesta de la Señora Ikuko que no había dado cuando Serena le preguntó-por segunda ocasión- si podrían ir al concierto:

-Vaya preciosas, parecían muy entretenidas escuchando a esos sujetos.

-Son fantásticos-respondió Serena- Aunque la verdad, este disco tiene bastante cambios, los arreglos son mas fuertes al igual que las letras...

-Vaya estos conciertos serán algo muy prometedor- interrumpió Mina a Serena, con la intención de que la madre de esta dijera por fin una respuesta que desde hace meses no había dado.

-Con respecto a eso...-dijo seriamente Ikuko, lo cual mató la ultimas esperanza de Serena

-Hemos decidido que mereces ir- respondió su padre con una sonrisa acompañada de la de Ikuko.

Al escuchar esto Serena y Mina se alegraron, brincaron y festejaron, ante las mirada de la familia Tsukino que las veía con gran alegría en el rostro.

Serena se había esforzado bastante para que la dejaran ir, ahora que lo había conseguido lo iba a disfrutar sin olvidarse de sus obligaciones. A pesar de que el concierto seria en poco mas de un mes , los boletos se comenzarían a vender mañana a primera ahora y en cuestión de horas seguro estarían agotadas todas las fechas.

-Cabeza de bombón-dijo Haruka a su hermana, mientras le entregaba un sobre- Toma y ten cuidado al abrirlo.

A Serena le encantaban las sorpresas por lo que no dudo en abrir el sobre con mucho cuidado, una ves abierto mostró el contenido a su amiga y al saber el contenido empezaron a gritar de manera incontenible y se lanzaron a abrasar al rubio. El sobre contenía 8 boletos, para los cuatro conciertos que darían los talentosos jóvenes.

-Gracias Haruka- gritaron al unísono Mina y Serena, abalanzándose al joven rubio.

-De...nada-dijo con dificultad ya que las rubias no lo dejaban respirar.

-¿Como los conseguiste?-preguntó Mina apartándose de él.

-Ya sabes, personas con influencias- alardeo, sonriendo de medio lado.

Mina sabía perfectamente como los había conseguido y se reprendió a si misma por haber hecho esa pregunta tan boba.

-Bien, esas no son las únicas noticias- dijo Ikuko.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó la rubia de coletas borrándosele la sonrisa de su rostro y sentándose de nuevo.

-Tranquila, tu madre y yo saldremos un tiempo por cuestiones de trabajo. Nos iremos en un par de semanas. Haruka se hará cargo de ti mientras no estemos.

-¡Que bien! me quedaré con Haruka- y de nuevo lo abrazó.

-Solo no me ahorques-dijo Haruka antes de que no lo dejase respirar.

Así, la maravillosa cena había culminado, y la hora más especial fue la del postre. Serena y Mina estaban contentas de poder ir al concierto que habían esperado por un largo tiempo, ahora solo era cuestión de días para que estuvieran en esos maravillosos espectáculos.

El vuelo a Tokio había sido un poco pesado desde Inglaterra.

Taiki se la había pasado hablando con su novia Amy de diversos libros que ambos leyeron un intercambio de opiniones verdaderamente interesantes. Seiya se había pasado todo el viaje con Michiru, parecía que todo estaba bien, así es que trato de omitir los malos momentos que pasaba constantemente. Y bueno, Yaten no hacia mas que descansar, la vida que llevaba el eran un poco mas cansada pero verdaderamente satisfactoria, si acabando el concierto la familia Kou no se quedaba reunida y hacían planes individuales, Yaten el era el único que se divertía de lo lindo disfrutando de que aun era joven y sin querer atarse a un compromiso.

Una vez en el hotel, prefirieron seguir descansando ya que lo que les esperaba en los próximos días sería bastante emocionante, a pesar de que ellos eran de Tokio se habían ido a vivir a Rusia por cuestión de Seiya que consideraba ese país como su segunda nación, y regresar al lugar en donde había vivido experiencias fantásticas y en donde sus fans eran mas cariñosos que nadie era algo muy reconfortante. Y para disfrutar de esto planearon los espectáculos de manera en que por cada dos conciertos seguidos hubiese un intermedio de una semana para que pudieran disfrutar de su estancia y de la tranquilidad que hace meses no tenían.

Al día siguiente los hermanos se reunieron en el foro, en el cual darían los cuatro conciertos, para hacer una prueba de sonido y así regresar al hotel a prepararse, sin embargo...

-¿Y Michiru?-preguntó Yaten a Seiya.

-No vendrá-respondió sin mirarlo, mientras hablaba con algunos técnicos de iluminación.

-¡¿QUÉ?

-Seiya- siguió Taiki antes de que a Yaten se le ocurriera decir algo mas- sabes que tenemos que hacer las pruebas, esto no puede seguir así...

-¡No puedes seguir excusándola Seiya!- interrumpió el peliplateado gritando de nuevo- Ha faltado a la mayoría de las pruebas de sonido y ensayos hemos tenido verdaderamente pocos, a caso cree que siempre va a salir todo bien. ¡No solo te arruina la vida, también quiere acabar con nuestras carreras!

-¡Ya basta!-Gritó Seiya molesto volteando su vista hacia su hermano- No te metas con ella y mucho menos en nuestra relación.

- Tranquilos- atinó a decir Taiki, que si dejaba seguir esta discusión, terminarían muy mal- Vamos Yaten, Seiya- dijo mientras salía con Yaten a tomar un poco de Aire- avísanos cuando estés listo para que comencemos.

Seiya aborrecía que hablaran así de Michiru, aunque si bien en muchas ocasiones tenían razón, no permitiría que nadie hablara así de ella. De cualquier forma lo que a él le pasara o lo que él sintiera, solo era su asunto y de nadie mas.

-Ya me tiene arto- se desahogo Yaten al estar afuera- Las cosas no pueden seguir así.

-Tranquilízate- dijo el castaño- en todo caso Seiya es el que decide.

-Esa mujer... ya me esta cansando.

-No podremos hacer nada, si Seiya no le pone un alto-suspiró- Además, no podemos enojarnos con él. No podemos hacerlo sentir peor, debemos apoyarlo

-¿Hasta Cuando Taiki?-dijo un poco exaltado

-Hasta que Seiya quiera dejar su obsesión por ella. Empezando por divorciarse.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨::::::::::::::¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨:::::::::::::¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨:::::::::::::¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨::::::::::::::::::::¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨


	3. Que comience el show

**Los personajes aquí mencionados le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨::::::::::::::¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨:::::::::::::¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨:::::::::::::¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨::::::::::::::::::::¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**_Que comience el show_**

El día había sido bastante pesado para el pelinegro, comenzando por la discusión con sus hermanos, además de que el concierto estaba apunto de comenzar y Michiru aun no estaba lista. A Seiya no lo importaba ayudar en la preparación del evento ya que, como siempre, quería que todo saliese a la perfección, por lo que no se encontraba cansado.

Al regresar sus hermanos a la prueba de sonido, fingieron que no pasaba nada, para no empeorar las cosas. Seiya sabia que debía ponerle un limite a las comodidades de Michiru, el hecho de que fuese su esposa no significaba que tuviese que faltar a todos sus ensayos y pruebas de sonido, ya era hora de que se comprometiera con el proyecto que tenían, ya que no solo era cuestión de dinero si no que tanto él como sus hermanos tenían puesta su vida en cada una de sus canciones.

Para los hermanos Kou parecía que el reloj avanzaba mas rápidamente, se encontraban nerviosos, y el grito de las personas que los aclamaban les indicaba que debían de dar lo mejor de sí.

-Mina...¿Que hora es?-preguntó Serena

-Las nueve-respondió la rubia al ver que se amiga se veía plenamente desesperada-Tranquila, pronto comenzara.

-Odio que nos hagan esperar-rezongó

-Ten en cuenta que Deben de prepararse, es el trabajo de profesionales como ellos.

-Mmm…

Las chicas llevaban un rato esperando desde que habían ingresado al foro. Serena había despertado un poco tarde ya que no había alguien que la despertase, además de que ya estaba de vacaciones, entonces fue cuando recordó que este y los próximos conciertos eran entradas generales, en cuanto se acordó de ello llamo enseguida a Mina para que llegasen al foro lo mas rápido posible. Ambas dieron un largo suspiro al ver que los brazaletes que les colocaban tenían números como 277 el de Mina y 278 el de Serena, un verdadero milagro. Agradeciendo que si bien no habían quedado en los lugares de adelante eran de las primeras considerando que el foro era para 1500 personas.

En un momento las luces se apagaron, todo era oscuridad y si las personas ya se encontraban gritando esto hizo que lo hicieran de manera mas intensa, luces de color rojo, azul, amarillo y verde resplandecían en el escenario, de fondo estaba un theme con sonidos armoniosos. Entonces comenzaron a vislumbrarse dos siluetas, cada una en un extremo del escenario: Taiki y Yaten aparecieron completamente en el escenario para después saludar cariñosamente al publico y así ocupar sus lugares, seguidos de ellos salieron Seiya y Michiru haciendo lo mismo y dieron inicio a su espectáculo.

Mina y Serena coreaban todas las canciones, gritaban plenamente emocionadas cuando alguno de los Kou o Michiru bajaban del escenario para convivir un poco con las fans y tomarles la mano. El concierto había transcurrido rápidamente, cuando casi acababa este, Seiya salio un momento del escenario y al regresar tenía una cámara en las manos, tomó su micrófono y dijo:

-Hola, gracias por estar aquí apoyándonos, no hay palabras para agradecer lo que nos hacen sentir. Y Me quisiera llevar un recuerdo de este y de los próximos días, Gracias y hasta la próxima.

Entonces el pelinegro aparto del micrófono para tomar la cámara con ambas manos y comenzó a tomar fotos por todos los lugares posibles, parecía un niño pequeño con juguete nuevo.

En cuanto Seiya enfoco el lugar en donde se encontraban las rubias, Mina y Serena posaron como si la foto fuese solo para ellas.

Una vez que el joven dejo de tomar fotos metió la cámara a uno de los bolsillos que tenían sus pantalones para finalizar el espectáculo con una ultima canción.

El show había sido todo un éxito, los admiradores estaban mas que complacidos por lo que habían presenciado, Three Lights y Michiru estaban extasiados al darse cuenta de la calidez de su publico, tanto famosos como espectadores habían disfrutado de esa noche al máximo. Los cantantes se despidieron con un "Gracias", hicieron una reverencia y posaron un poco para que las personas tomaran un par de fotos del momento, así se retiraron al enorme camerino que compartían los cuatro.

El foro se iba vaciando poco a poco, para pasar a una recepción en donde los Kou y Kaioh saldrían un rato a convivir con sus admiradores, claro, después de que hubiesen pocos y así fuese mas cómodo.

-¡AAAAA!- gritó Mina muy emocionada- ¡Estuvo sensacional, no lo puedo creer!

-Sí- respondió sencillamente Serena, ya que si bien ella prácticamente idolatraba al grupo en vez de ponerse a gritar o a tomar un par de fotos con su móvil prefería disfrutar observando la majestuosidad con las que interpretaban las canciones.

-¿Nos esperaremos a la convivencia, verdad Serena?- preguntó Mina temerosa a recibir un no por respuesta.

-Si!-gritó la rubia- y Aunque no quisiéramos tenemos que esperarnos

-Cierto.

Una vez que habían ingresado al camerino, Michiru sacó una botella de champagne de un balde que se encontraba en la mesa de centro, se dispuso a abrirla y a servir el contenido en varias copas

-Chicos-habló fuerte-me gustaría proponer un brindis ya que el regreso a nuestra tierra a sido todo un éxito- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

A Ninguno de los hermanos del pelinegro les agradaba aquella esbelta mujer, las razones las tenían de sobra, y si no le decían nada era para que su hermano estuviese tranquilo. A pesar de que en ese momento el joven de ojos verdes quería reclamarle un par de cosas, se contuvo al notar que a Seiya se le veía verdaderamente complacido por lo recién vivido y no solo a él si no también a todos los que se habían esforzado tanto en hacer ese espectáculo posible por lo que prefirió callar y festejar a lo grande con ese maravilloso equipo que había hecho posible todo aquello.

-Salud- respondieron todos los presentes.

Entonces se abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a tres personas, dos lindas chicas y un apuesto joven.

-Felicidades cariño- dijo una preciosa jovencita de cabellos azulados, mientras se acercaba al mayor de los hermanos y lo abrazaba- y a todos ustedes, el show a sido fantástico.

-Ami tiene razón- prosiguió una chica de hermoso largo cabello negro-Muchas felicidades-dijo mientras se acercaba a los cantantes para darles un abrazo a modo de felicitación

Los presentes respondieron con un "Gracias" algunos solo asintieron. Entonces fue cuando habló Yaten dirigiéndose a un apuesto chico de rubia cabellera:

-¿Y tú no nos felicitas, Tenoh?- preguntó con aires de grandeza.

-Claro que sí-respondió el rubio, haciendo caso omiso al tono del peliplateado y estrechando las manos de todo el equipo- Muchas Felicidades.

-Gracias, también ustedes ayudaron bastante- dijo Seiya y sonrió amistosamente, ya que sabia que Haruka no era del agrado de Yaten.

-Por que no se quedan un momento a festejar- Dijo Michiru

-Nos encantaría...- respondió Rei

-Pero debemos coordinar lo que viene- interrumpió Haruka- Ahora con permiso.

Y así ambos chicos salieron del camerino, dejando a los demás festejando.

Las chicas ya se encontraban en la recepción en donde sería la convivencia.

-Serena- dijo mina con un poco de aburrimiento- ¿A que hora vendrán los Three Lights?

-No lo se Mina- respondió la rubia suspirando-Pero ya me aburrí

-¿No podrías hablarle a tu hermano?, No lo se, quizá sus influencias ayuden a que los podamos ver... Una cena, una cita... Nos los podría presentar- dijo Mina comenzando a divagar, Serena pudo ver como en los ojos de su amiga se veían estrellitas.

-No- contestó rompiendo la fantasía de su amiga- Recuerda que a Haruka no le gusta mezclar asuntos personales con negocios- Haruka era uno de los dos dueños de aquel foro, pero no le gustaba tener preferencia hacia su hermana.

-Oh, vamos Serena, habrá que convencerlo, Esto será trabajo para Mina Aino- dijo alzando la mano como si fuese superheroína

-Ah-suspiró la Rubia de chonguitos, ya que sabía que su amiga era un tanto testaruda.

En el camerino de los Three Lights, seguían festejando, gente de producción que se había quedado un momento decidió irse a arreglar lo faltaba saliendo poco después de Haruka y Rei. Así solo se habían quedado Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Michiru y Ami. Mientras conversaban Ami, Yaten, Taiki y Michiru, Seiya se encontraba sentado tomando un poco de champagne mientras observaba las fotos que había tomado.

-Increíble-dijo para sí

Comenzó a observar todas las fotos con detalle analizando cada uno de los rostros que ahí se encontraban pudiendo ver que a muchas personas les llegaba el mensaje de sus canciones. Entonces se topo con un rostro muy bello, olvidándose por un momento de la belleza de su esposa, pero esto no duró.

-Creo que me estoy volviendo loco- dijo de nuevo para si, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Así que se dispuso a salir de aquel camerino para tomar un poco de aire, y despejar su mente que debido a tanta presión ya creía que otra mujer era mas hermosa que su musa. Sin embrago era extraño, ya que a pesar de querer distraerse, llevo consigo la cámara y seguía observando un rostro en especial, se quedo sentado en una de las sillas que se encontraba en el pasillo, creyendo que sólo la presión de tanto trabajo podía hacer que el volteara la vista a otras mujeres.

Taiki y Yaten se dieron cuenta de la actitud de su hermano y sabían que algo estaba pasando por la expresión de aquel chico, al cual conocían perfectamente así es que decidieron seguirlo y su sorpresa fue cuando a pocos metros de la puerta se encontraba sentado dándoles la espalda. Los chicos se acercaron sigilosamente y pusieron su atención a aquello que Seiya observaba sin siquiera parpadear, el pelinegro se encontraba verdaderamente ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que solo de dio cuenta de la presencia de sus hermanos cuando Yaten dijo a sus espaldas:

-Vaya, vaya hermanito. ¿Que tiene esa foto que no la has dejado de observar?

Seiya reacciono inmediatamente y dijo mientras apagaba la cámara:

-Nada solo pensaba.

-De acuerdo solo veníamos a avisarte que en unos minutos estaremos con los fans, creo que deberíamos prepararnos.

-Sí- respondió y regresó rápidamente al camerino

Una vez solos Taiki y Yaten compartieron una mirada hasta que Taiki dijo.

-Que extraño fue eso.

-¿Crees que Seiya...?

-No, debe ser el cansancio- interrumpió el castaño

-Pero... Seiya no es de los que se queden viendo a la misma persona de la foto durante minutos.

-Solo debe estar cansado, él no seria capaz.

-Que lastima- concluyó el peliplateado con cierta desilusión para después dirigirse junto a su hermano de vuelta al camerino.

Repentinamente la habitación se quedó a oscuras y posteriormente se fueron encendiendo luces de colores para dar paso a Three Lights y a Michiru Kaioh. A esas alturas de la noche había muy pocas personas 300 o 350 a lo mucho. Los exitosos músicos comenzaron a posar para las cámaras que se encontraban en manos de sus admiradores, para después dar comienzo a una firma de autógrafos.

Serena y Mina se veían verdaderamente encantadas. Solo esperaban su turno para que los exitosos jóvenes firmaran el par de CDs que llevaban, el cual pronto llego.

-¡Yaten!-gritó Mina emocionada cuando lo tuvo enfrente de sí, a lo que el ojiverde solo se limitó a dar algo parecido a alguna sonrisa

_-"Esta que se cree"- _pensó ya que no le había agradado el tono de familiaridad con el que la chica se dirigido a él.

-¿Para quien es?- dijo Seiya sin alzar la vista del CD que estaba firmando

-Eh, a sí para Serena - dijo muy nerviosa

-Toma- entonces Seiya alzó la vista, reconociendo esos lindos chonguitos que la rubia tenia en su cabeza, era la misma chica de la foto que se había pasado observando, rápidamente hecho un vistazo a sus hermosos ojos celestes, para agachar de nuevo la mirada

-Gracias- dijo un tanto desconcertada y Sonrió, haciendo caso omiso a lo que recién había presenciado.

Seiya podía disimular ante cualquier persona, pero no ante sus hermanos que se dieron cuenta del rápido gesto que su hermano le dirigió a la chica, a la misma chica que se había estado observando en la foto y entonces Yaten le dijo en un susurro a Taiki, que se encontraba a su lado:

-Te lo dije- mientras una sonrisa cruzaba por su rostro para burlase de su hermano.

-Imposible- respondió en el mismo tono , pero mas que para Yaten, para sí, mientras negaba

-¡Listo!- dijo Mina con un tono bastante emocionado.

-Que bien- respondió Serena- Ahora vamos con Haruka.

Las chicas no se esperaron a la convivencia que habría dentro de un par de minutos, sabían que podían esperar a cualquier otra convivencia en los próximos conciertos y se dispusieron ir a la oficina de Haruka que se encontraba en ese mismo lugar. Las personas de seguridad conocían perfectamente a Serena ya que solía ir muy seguido a visitar a su hermano, por lo que no tuvieron ningún problema para entrar.

Serena se acostó en uno de los sillones que se encontraban en la oficina, mientras que Mina se sentó en la silla de Haruka dando vueltas en esta, pasaron un largo rato conversando, Mina no paraba de hablar de lo "guapísimo" que era Yaten y de sus demás cualidades como si lo conociera, Serena solo se limitó a escuchar sin interrumpir a su amiga.

-Tenoh- entró un chico peliplateado a la oficina del aludido sin siquiera tocar la puerta.

-Yaten- gritó Mina al ver al chico que entraba en la oficina.

-¿Tú de nuevo?- cuestionó Yaten en tono molesto, recordando a la rubia por la excesiva confianza con la que le hablaba - ¿Y Haruka?- volvió a cuestionar antes de que alguien hablara.

Serena se había sentado correctamente en el sofá en cuanto escuchó la voz que no le pertenecía a su hermano y fue ella quien respondió.

-Haruka aún no llega, esta ocupado- dando a notar la molestia que le había causado la actitud del joven- ¿Y que te ocurre por que le hablas así a mi amiga?

-Bien, gracias- dijo el ojiverde sin hacer caso a las palabras de la chica y salio de la habitación

-Pero que grosero- grito Serena mientras enseñaba la lengua- El que sea famoso no le da derecho a tratar de ese modo a las personas

-Es la actitud de todo un Ídolo- dijo Mina entre un suspiro sin apartar la mirada de la puerta por donde salio Yaten.

-Ay Mina-dijo con resignación

-Hola preciosas- dijo una voz que entraba a la oficina- ¿Nos vamos?

-Hola Haruka-saludaron las dos rubias

-Sí claro, ya nos podemos ir- siguió solo Serena y entonces cambio su actitud a una mas molesta- Por cierto vino un tipo muy antipático a preguntar por ti.

-Ya lo he visto, me lo encontré afuera- dijo El rubio sonriendo al notar que al parecer a su hermana también la había caído mal- ¿Te ha hecho algo cabeza de bombón?.

-No para nada, solo es muy antipático

-Vaya. Entonces ya vámonos.

-Sí- gritaron ambas rubias.

-¿Que te ha dicho tu amigo hermanito?- preguntó Seiya en tono de burla.

-Amigo-rezongó- Dijo que no podía que estaría ocupado. Y vaya que estaría ocupado-dijo recordando a las dos bellas rubias que se encontraba en su oficina cuando entró.

-¿A que te refieres?-prosiguió el pelinegro

-A que cuando entre en su oficina me encontré con dos hermosas rubias esperándolo.

-Quien lo diría- habló Taiki

-Entonces vámonos, si Tenoh no quiere, vayamos a festejar sin él

Y así Los hermanos Kou y Michiru junto con su equipo de trabajo salieron del camerino rumbo a un antro de la ciudad para festejar aquel maravilloso espectáculo.

Los papás de Serena no se encontraban en casa ya que sus vacaciones habían comenzado hace un par de días y Mina se había quedado a dormir con ella para así poder llegar juntas al concierto, además de que seria la encargada de despertar a Serena ya que sabia que su amiga no se levantaría temprano.

El día había transcurrido más rápido de lo normal, cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya estaban en el concierto, Mina había cumplido el objetivo de levantar temprano a Serena, por lo que pudieron llegar pronto al foro consiguiendo estar entre los primeros diez lugares y esta vez podrían verlos enfrente.

El concierto había comenzado, los Three Lights y Michiru estaban muy entregados a lo que hacían, Seiya se encontraba dando un espectáculo maravilloso, instintivamente dirigió su mirada a la primera fila de personas y se encontró con una extraña sorpresa: de nuevo aquella chica de chonguitos y hermosos ojos celestes, rápidamente desvió la mirada, y continuó con el show.

Después de un par de canciones salió Michiru del escenario para descansar mientras lo hermanos Kou tocaban solos una canción, entonces bajaron del escenario para saludar a algunas personas, El pelinegro no dudo un segundo y se dirigió a Serena mientras sus hermanos coreaban la canción, él tomo la mano de la chica que estaba recargada del barandal con suma delicadeza, y la beso dulcemente. En ese pequeño lapso Serena se quedó sorprendida y un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas, enseguida posó su vista en la mano izquierda de Seiya para darse cuenta del anillo que llevaba en el dedo anular.

Al parecer los hermanos del pelinegro tenían un radar para saber lo que hacia ya que voltearon en el mismo momento por lo que se dieron cuenta de lo ocurrido ante lo que quedaron plenamente sorprendidos. Seiya se dio cuenta del impulso y sonrió calidamente para regresar de nuevo al escenario, sus hermanos hicieron los mismo.

El concierto siguió avanzando con naturalidad después de esto, al final Seiya hizo lo que en el pasado: sacó una cámara y comenzó a tomar fotos, pero esta vez la enfocó hacia una hermosa rubia tomando así una foto perfecta, después tomo varias del demás publico para concluir con

aquel espectáculo.

-Serena el guapísimos de Seiya ha besado tu mano-dijo eufórica Mina

-Sí-contestó la aludida fríamente

-Deberías estar alegre-

-Pero que le ocurre-gritó- cree que por ser famoso tiene derecho a tratar así a las personas

-Vamos, amiga solo fue un beso.

-Ah, supongo.

-Brindemos-gritó Seiya con bastante entusiasmo mientras servia champagne en varias copas.

-Estas muy alegre el día de hoy hermanito- sonrió Yaten.

-Claro hay razones para festejar

-¡A sí?- cuestiono Taiki sin poder creer lo que veía

-El show ha sido perfecto- respondió con naturalidad

-Claro que sí amor, estuvo perfecto- dijo dulcemente Michiru

Seiya solo se limitó a asentir. ¿Amor? vaya hace tanto que no le decía de esa manera y era para que se alegrara, sin embargo fue como si su emoción se fuera poco a poco. Antes de continuar así, decidió tomar la cámara para empezar a observar las fotos, esta vez buscando una en especial. Después de admirarla unos minutos, cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y era como si hubiese entrado en pánico unos momentos ya que eso no era correcto, se dispuso a salir para tomar de aire y despejarse, esta vez aventó la cámara al sofá en el que descansaba y salió casi corriendo del camerino pero unos delicados brazos lo rodearon.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó sensualmente Michiru.

-Sí, claro- contestó Seiya aunque por dentro fue un sarcasmo- con permiso-dijo soltándose del abrazo y salio rápidamente de la habitación.

A Michiru le sorprendió la actitud de su esposo, ya que en otro momento la hubiese besado, pero esta vez era diferente, cuestionó por un momento lo ocurrido para después ir en busca de Amy y dejar de preocuparse por él, como siempre.

"_¡Que demonios me esta ocurriendo_!" -Pensó Seiya- "_Me estoy volviendo loco. Es imposible que haga esto. Me estoy comportando como un niño, yo estoy casado y si bien las cosas no están como yo quiero es algo que debo arreglar en vez de estar pensando en otras cosas, solo debe ser el cansancio. Como sea, es algo pasajero" _-suspiró y recordó eso lindos ojos celestes- **!Ya basta!-**gritó. Para luego repetir que solo era algo pasajero y aunque no lo fuese así el tenia un compromiso con su mayor musa y con la persona a la que amaba, no la podía dejar por alguien que ni siquiera lo conocía y que quizá solo lo veía por su apariencia.

Taiki y Yaten observaron como su hermano salía rápidamente de la habitación, les desconcertó un poco su actitud ya que él no se comportaba así con Michiru, quisieron seguirlo pero esta vez prefirieron dejarlo solo, Yaten se dirigió al sofá en donde pudo encontrar la cámara de su hermano.

Curiosamente la tomo en sus manos y miró la foto que Seiya había observado.

-Taiki-llamó en tono serio a su hermano-Mira.

Taiki tomo la cámara en sus manos, se encontraba incrédulo ante lo que veía

-Imposible- dijo prácticamente en un susurro.

Ambos hermanos se sorprendieron bastante por aquello que había ocurrido, nunca creyeron que Seiya fuese a pensar en otra mujer que no fuera su esposa. Era prácticamente imposible que Seiya dejase de idolatrar a la que consideraba su Diosa. Pero a Yaten se le ocurrió una maravillosa idea, aunque bastante descabellada y comenzó a sonreír.

-¿Que ocurre?-cuestionó Taiki

-Esta es la solución a todos los problemas de Seiya, ¿No lo ves?

Taiki meditó rápidamente las palabras de su hermano.

-No lo creo, ya te dije quizá solo es el cansancio.

-Vamos Taiki, cuantas veces Seiya ha estado cansado y no se pone a tomarle fotos a la misma chica y mucho menos a besar su mano.

El castaño volvió a pensarlo, tenia razón, ya que el menor de sus hermanos no se comportaba así, por mucho espectáculo que fuera.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-dijo resignado

-Seiya esta mostrando interés por otra mujer, creo que esta es la solución, una nueva esperanza en su vida, algo bueno puede salir de todo esto.

-¿Y que planeas hacer? Buscar a la chica- dijo en tono sarcástico

-Así es-sonrió

-Ya veo, te dedicaras a buscar a una chica por todo Japón, suena muy lógico, dado que no sabes nada de ella.

-Te equivocas- dijo sonriendo nuevamente su hermano lo miró confundido y prosiguió-Ya he visto antes a esa niña

-¿Cuando?

-Ayer que me **mandaron** a preguntarle a Tenoh si quería ir con nosotros a festejar , estaba esa chica con su amiguita en su oficina-dijo recordando a la chica que habría quererlo poner en su lugar, después de gritarle a la loca de su amiga

-Entonces esas son las amiguitas con las que se fue a divertir- el ojiverde asintió- ¿Acaso a Seiya no le puede gustar alguien que no tenga algún compromiso? Yaten, deberíamos considerar las cosas, ten en cuenta que esa niña puede ser la novia de Tenoh o peor aun, puede ser una oportunista que solo vera a Seiya por interés y eso lo dejará mal.

Taiki tenia razón, pero hace mucho que no veía al menor de sus hermanos de esa manera.

-Entonces realizaré una investigación-respondió muy convencido

-Sí, claro y ¿Le preguntaras a tu **gran amigo **Haruka cual es la relación que tiene con esa niña?

-Muy gracioso. No, se me ocurre algo mejor.

Sabía que debería aprovechar el tiempo al máximo ya que después de ese concierto estarían de vacaciones una semana para continuar con el trabajo, por lo que solo tenia esa noche para poder investigar acerca de aquella niña y sabía bien como hacerlo, además de que si las cosas salían como el quería, tenía el mejor plan para hacer que su hermano cediera. Y entonces recordó una voz que lo fastidiaba pero que le seria de gran utilidad

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨::::::::::::::¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨:::::::::::::¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨:::::::::::::¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨::::::::::::::::::::¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨


	4. El Plan De Yaten

**Los personajes aquí mencionados le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨::::::::::::::¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨:::::::::::::¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨:::::::::::::¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨::::::::::::::::::::¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**_El plan de Yaten._**

**Yaten POV**

Después de haber hablado con Taiki a cerca del comportamiento de Seiya, nos dispusimos ir al camerino, pero antes de llagar nos encontramos con Amy que se veía muy alterada.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Ya tendrían que estar en con los fans. Michiru y Seiya se han adelantado, pero ustedes deben de ir ya.

-Salimos a tomar un poco de aire- contesté al ver que mi cuñada se estaba poniendo un poco exigente.

Amy, además de ser la novia de mi hermano, era la organizadora de nuestros conciertos. Tenía una gran relación con Tenoh al parecer se conocían desde hace años... Una gran relación... Esto sería de gran utilidad.

-Amy- dije cuando caminábamos en dirección a la estancia del foro- ¿Por qué no invitas a Haruka a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros?- al ver la cara de sorpresa que puso agregué rápidamente- Sabes, supongo que si conviviéramos más podríamos llevarnos mejor. Si gusta puede llevar acompañantes.

-Ya veo... No se si...

-Vamos, amor. Yaten tiene razón. Ten en cuenta que él no hace esto a menudo- dijo Taiki, que al parecer comprendía mi maravilloso plan.

-De acuerdo, trataré de convencerlo. Aunque no aseguro nada- dijo antes de dejarnos ya que para ese momento estábamos entrando a la estancia donde llevaría lugar la convivencia.

Como siempre las fans comenzaron a gritar. Odiaba el hecho de que los admiradores solo se fijaban en nuestra apariencia, solo eran personas frías y superficiales que quizá no entendían el sentido de nuestra música. Empezamos a dar autógrafos y tomarnos algunas fotos. El tiempo iba pasando, el lugar poco a poco se vaciaba y yo seguía sin escuchar aquella voz que tanto odiaba. No era seguro que esa niña rubia llagara, pero supuse que si era algo de Tenoh debía venir ¿O no?...

Estaba a punto de que me diera un ataque de ansiedad cuando escuché a esa niña que ya se encontraba enfrente de mí, me dio la impresión de que la invoqué.

-¡Yaten!- gritó con la misma familiaridad de siempre- ¿Podrías firmarme esta playera?

Sonreí antes de hablar y firmé su playera, enseguida tomé su mano y escribí : _"¿Esperarías un momento? Me gustaría hablar contigo. Solo se discreta" _Al parecer entendió, ya que sonrió y se fue callada como si no hubiese pasado nada, parecía otra. Sonreí al ver lo linda que podía ser cuando no gritaba.

Cuando llegó el momento de que platicáramos con la gente, me disculpe con el pretexto de que me sentía mal, sonreí como les gustaba y me retiré sin mirar atrás ya que era seguro que me encontraría con Seiya que estaría molesto. Busqué a la rubia con la mirada y cuando la encontré le señalé discretamente que me siguiera; dí instrucciones a seguridad para que la dejaran pasar, entré a mi camerino y me senté en uno de los sofás a esperar a que apareciera.

-¡Sí! Estoy en el camerino de Three Lights- gritó

-Ya cállate- dije casi gritando, ella me miro sorprendida- Lo siento. Es que no me gustaría que mis admiradoras le hicieran un escándalo a una chica tan linda como tú- fui por ella para sentarla a mi lado, esperando haber remediado mi error.

-Claro La gran Mina Aino le parece linda a Yaten Kou

-Sí. Eres muy linda Mina- pronuncié su nombre de manera seductora y sonrío. No me gustan los rodeos así es que pregunté- ¿Que relación tienes con Haruka Tenoh? y ¿Quien es la chica que estaba contigo?

-Haruka es el hermano de mi amiga Serena, la chica con la que estaba ¿A caso tienes celos de que este con Haruka?- dijo muy animada.

Me dio todas la respuestas que quería saber y solo hice dos preguntas, eso sí que había sido fácil. Haruka Tenoh era el hermano de la chica, de nombre Serena, que había dejado ha Seiya tan impresionado. Eso...sí que era una complicación, si Tenoh tenía un gran carácter, no me imagino

como sería si a su hermana la pretende alguien. Un problema menos pero dos mas. La chica no es mas que la hermana de Tenoh, pero si llegaran a ir con nosotros, tendría que encargarme de Haruka y de la esposa de mi hermano, Michiru.

-No, solo me sorprendió ver a alguien tan linda en la oficina de un tipo tan engreído como Tenoh.

-Oh

-Sabes, una amiga invitó a Haruka para que pasara las vacaciones con nosotros ¿Qué te parece si tú también vienes?

-Sí! Pasaré unos días con los chicos mas guapos del mundo- Y ahí estaba un clara muestra de superficialidad. Vaya... era todo una... niña.

-Entonces por que no convences a tu amigo- dije de modo seductor, al parecer había funcionado ya que sus mejillas se sonrosaron, se limitó a asentir y salió del camerino con la mirada perdida.

No me había movido del sofá cuando llegaron mis hermanos, Seiya no estaba enojado como lo había esperado, al parecer algo lo tenía muy entretenido como para prestar atención en mis acciones. Minutos después entró Ami seguida de Haruka y de Rei.

-¿Entonces que les parece la idea?- preguntó mi cuñada al odioso rubio y a su novia

-¿Que ocurre amor?- inquirió Taiki

-Les estaba preguntando si querían pasar las vacaciones con nosotros...

-¿Que dices Tenoh?- pregunté

-No lo sé- contestó fríamente como de costumbre. De acuerdo no quería hacerlo pero tendré que.

-¿A caso no puedes pasar un par de días de campamento? ¿No te sientes capas de ensuciarte la manos? ¿Es muy poco para ti?- cuestioné en tono burlón.

-Vamos cariño, seguro que a tu hermana le caerían bien una vacaciones, podríamos llevar a Mina- dijo Rei poniéndose enfrente de Haruka, de forma en que pudiera detenerlo por si quería abalanzarse sobre mí y golpearme. Ja, como si pudiera.

-Yo no...

-Vamos Haruka, por que no vienen, seguro que será divertido- dijo Seiya apoyando la idea. En verdad no sabía lo divertido que esto prometía ser.

-De acuerdo. Iremos- dijo mirándome con suficiencia, al parecer creía que yo esperaba un no por respuesta. Ante esto, solo fingí un gesto de inconformidad mientras reía en mis adentros.

Todo estaba saliendo de maravilla, perfecto ahora solo faltaba librarme de la persona que de alguna manera comenzó todo: Michiru.

Nos pusimos de acuerdo durante la noche, Seiya, Michiru y yo iríamos en un auto que dirigiría al auto de Haruka, mientras que Taiki y Ami saldrían en otro vehiculo.

Nos encontramos en la carretera para salir de Tokio e ir a una provincia con mucha vegetación y que nos brindaría tranquilidad, cuando sonó el celular de Michiru

-Hola-contestó

Después de unos momentos dijo:

-De acuerdo, nos vemos.

La mirada de Seiya se entristeció cuando escucho estas últimas palabras. Acciones como estas eran clásicas en mi cuñada, no podía pasar una vacaciones con mi hermano. Pero pronto esa tristeza se borraría de su rostro, de eso yo me encargaría.

-Amor- dijo ella utilizando el tono que siempre convencía a Seiya- ¿Podrías llevarme al aeropuerto? Tengo que regresar a Rusia, ha salido un imprevis...

-Esta bien, no necesito explicaciones- interrumpió mi hermano fingiendo una sonrisa.

Hizo una llamada a Taiki para avisar que nos desviaríamos del camino y que él fuera quien se encargara de guiar a Haruka.

Me hubiese encantado bajar del auto en ese momento, Seiya condució como loco rumbo al aeropuerto, ante lo que pronto llegamos. Después de que él ayudara a bajar sus cosas a Michiru, ella trató de despedirse con un beso de él, ante lo que mi hermano lo evito dándose la vuelta.

Vaya, ya era justo que mostrara que no es un idiota.

-Volveré pronto- dijo mi cuñada enseguida de ver el acto de Seiya.

-Descuida. Diviértete- dijo con notoria intención en la ultima palabra.

Michiru solo dio la vuelta y se fue, Seiya entró al auto, pero se veía mas tranquilo, en otras ocasiones se hubiese decaído de la peor de la maneras, pero esta vez sonrió, puso el auto en marcha y partimos hacia nuestras esperadas vacaciones. En el camino conversamos, reímos. Al parecer algo motivaba a mi hermano para salir de la depresión en la que se sumía muy a menudo.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino nos encontramos con Taiki y Haruka que estaban terminando de instalar sus tiendas de campaña.

-¿En donde esta Michiru?- preguntó Taiki

-Ha tenido un percance, tuvo que partir ¿Y las chicas?- dijo Seiya dando por terminado el tema.

-Fueron por leña. Oh ahí vienen- dijo dirigiendo su vista atrás de mi pelinegro hermano. Al decir esto todos volteamos, nos encontramos con cuatro chicas que sonreían y que venían cargando un poco de leña cada una.

-¿Bombón?- dijo Seiya al darse cuenta de que una de las chicas que venía era la niña que había estado viendo en fotos. Sonrió, Taiki y yo intercambiamos miradas de complicidad y yo sonreí con suficiencia.

Vaya, las cosas estaban saliendo perfectas, y al darme cuenta de la actitud de mi hermano supe que no necesitarían mucho para que acabaran juntos, o al menos para que "Bombón"- vaya ya le había puesto un sobre nombre- le alegrara la vida a mi hermano por un par de días.

Gracias Michiru me facilitaste las cosas.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨::::::::::::::¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨:::::::::::::¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨:::::::::::::¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨::::::::::::::::::::¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨


	5. Reencuentros Y Recuerdos

**Los personajes aquí mencionados le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨::::::::::::::¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨:::::::::::::¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨:::::::::::::¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨::::::::::::::::::::¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

_**Reencuentros y Recuerdos**_

En el asiento del conductor se encontraba una hermosa dama, cubría su rostro con una de las delicadas mascadas de seda que -irónicamente- su esposo le había comprado en su último viaje a París. De pronto, la puerta del copiloto se abrió, no hubo necesidad de voltear, sabía quien había entrado.

-¿Como esta Seiya?- preguntó la persona esperada con un poco de sarcasmo.

-Bien, gracias- dijo Michiru, ignorando la intención de la pregunta-¿Y tu familia, que tal?

-Vaya, Michiru...-la aludida no dejo que aquella persona siguiera hablando y le interrumpió con un delicado beso.

* * *

-¡Bombón! déjame ayudarte- dijo Seiya, después de recuperarse de la impresión. Se dirigió a la chica de cabellos dorados, amarrados en dos coletas, para cargar la leña que ella llevaba.

-¡Ya te dije que no me llames bombón!-le gritó Serena

-Lo siento, bombón- dijo el pelinegro dirigiéndole una hermosa y coqueta sonrisa, mientras palmeaba uno de los chongos del peinado de la rubia. Ella intento decir algo, pero Haruka interrumpió diciendo:

-Vaya chicos, no sabía que se conocían- el rubio se mostró confundido, mientras todos observaban la escena de igual manera. Nadie entendía lo que pasaba, quizá, solo un poco, los hermanos del pelinegro, aunque no acababan de comprender del todo.

_Flash-back_

_-¿Mina a donde vas?- preguntó Serena al ver que su amiga se levantaba del asiento de la estancia en la que se encontraban._

_-Ahora vuelvo Serena-dijo la aludida siguiendo su camino._

_-Pero Mina... Aaah!, amiga no me dejes-lloriqueó la rubia._

_Cuando por fin se esperaban para la convivencia, Mina se iba y Serena no entendió. Ella solo esperó a que su amiga volviera, así que se quedo durante todo el evento, cuando este hubo terminado, la rubia se dispuso ir a la oficina de su hermano, esperando que Mina estuviese ahí, pero en el momento que entró en el pasillo que llevaba a las oficinas una voz la detuvo._

_-Siento decirte que no puedes pasar por ahí, bombón._

_Serena se giró molesta para saber quien le había llamado de esa manera._

_-Hola bombón- dijo Seiya con una gran sonrisa ignorando el gesto de molestia que Serena tenía en el rostro._

_-¡No me llamo bombón! ¿Quien te crees que eres?._

_-Oh, vamos. Creo que sabes que soy el gran Seiya Kou, supongo que si no supieras no estarías aquí bombón- dijo utilizando el tono seductor que hace mucho no utilizaba._

_-Ya te dije que no soy bombón, me llamo Serena- repitió la chica, bastante molesta._

_-De acuerdo, Serena bombón. Pero si fuera tú, no pasaría por ahí.- dijo y comenzó a caminar e vuelta por donde vino- Por cierto, te ves muy linda cuando te enojas. Nos vemos después, bombón.- dijo por último, despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano._

_-Que tipo tan desagradable- dijo, la rubia molesta, después continuó con su camino, esperando que Mina se encontrara ahí._

_El menor de los Kou regresó con a donde estaban Michiru y Taiki para poder regresar al camerino, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentirse extraño. Hacía bastante, desde que él le había coqueteado a una chica, que prácticamente se le había olvidado como hacerlo. Sin embargo, algo en aquella niña lo había motivado a comportarse así; algo, que lo había orillado a seguirla cuando se dirigía a las oficinas; algo, que había hecho que él le pusiera un sobre nombre sin siquiera conocerla; algo, que había hecho-de nuevo- que se olvidara de su musa y que por un instante imaginara como sería una vida sin ella..._

_-Deberíamos ir con Yaten- dijo a sus acompañantes, antes de que siguiera divagando; sin embargo, sonrió en su interior, desconociendo que era lo que provocaba tal acto._

_Por otro lado, Serena se encontraba pensando en lo antipático que había demostrado ser su ídolo, aquel ser que componía como un ángel era todo lo que no imaginaba. Ella creyó que sus canciones lo mostraban como él era en realidad, que desnudaba su alma en aquellas perfectas composiciones... pero al parecer no era mas que un presumido._

_Fin del Flash-back_

-En realidad no nos conocemos- dijo Seiya- ¿Por cierto que haces aquí?

-Seiya, ella es Serena la hermana de Haruka- dijo Taiki presentando a la chico, que hacia poco él había conocido.

-Oh...

-Bien chicas, les presento a los Kou faltantes-dijo Haruka dirigiéndose a Mina y a Serena- él es Yaten- dijo señalando al peliplateado, quien sonrió con suficiencia- y él es Seiya- dijo señalando al menor de los Kou-Seiya, Yaten, Serena es mi hermana y Mina es su amiga.

-Hola- dijo Mina, tratando de disimular que ya había conocido al peliplateado, sin embargo tenía un sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- Un placer joven Yaten- contestó Serena mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa al aludido.

-¿A caso no te da emoción haberme conocido formalmente Bombón?- dijo Seiya con su perfecta sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¡Ya te dije que no me llames Bombón! y no, no me da gusto en conocer a un tipo tan desagradable como tu.

-Eres muy cruel, pero te aseguro que pronto caerás como las demás- dijo mientras agitaba su cabello con su mano- pero por ahora déjame ayudarte con eso- tomó los troncos, que la rubia aun llevaba en manos y se los quitó. En realidad Seiya esperaba equivocarse, ya que si resultaba fácil que esa chica cayera ante él como la mayoría, le quitaría aquel encanto que lo había hipnotizado.

-Vaya, esto en verdad será divertido- dijo Yaten, creyendo que quizá las cosas resultarían más Fáciles de lo que él había pensado.

Después de aquella infantil discusión entre Serena el menor de los Kou, todos se dispusieron a arreglar lo que faltaba, las tiendas de campaña estaban perfectamente acomodadas a tan solo un par de minutos de un enorme y cristalino lago.

El sonido de los pajarillos sonaba como una alegre melodía y el murmullo del viento lo acompañaba haciéndolo aún mas agradable.

Las chicas no esperaron mucho tiempo para cambiarse de ropa e ir al lago a nadar un rato.

Y mientras algunos ya comenzaban a divertirse, bajo la sombra de un árbol se encontraba un apuesto pelinegro dirigiendo su vista a la nada.

-Al parecer tienes mala memoria sujeto o actúas tan bien como cantas.

Seiya rió saliendo de su trance.

-Imposible olvidar a alguien como tú Haruka.

-Entonces, he de suponer que se te ha subido la fama Kou- dijo el rubio sentándose también bajo la sombra del árbol- o es que ella...

-Claro que no, a pesar de todo nunca me olvidaría de ti amigo-interrumpió el pelinegro mirando a Haruka con una franca sonrisa en el rostro -Ha pasado bastante eh…

-Tres años, si mi memoria no falla.

-Sí… tres años…-dijo suspirando.

-¿En donde has dejado a Michiru?- continuó Haruka, esperando por que todo se hubiese arreglado entre la que alguna vez fue su amiga y al que todavía consideraba como a un hermano.

Seiya, rió con amargura pero contestó:

-Ha regresado a Rusia…

-Sigue con lo mismo ¿Cierto?- dijo el rubio con un tono de molestia, Seiya solo atinó a asentir- Entonces, ella se lo pierde, aun somos jóvenes Seiya. Vamos, levántate y divertirnos se ha dicho- continuó para aliviar un poco la pesadumbre de su amigo, lo ayudó a levantarse y ambos fueron a divertirse con los demás.

Seiya Kou y Haruka Tenoh, no creyeron volver a encontrarse después de tanto tiempo, la misma mujer que los había unido fue la causante de su separación. Sin embargo ahora que se habían vuelto a ver y ella no estaba, sabían que la hora de hablar y de pedir disculpas les había llegado, por fin, después de Tres años.

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨::::::::::::::¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨:::::::::::::¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨:::::::::::::¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨::::::::::::::::::::¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

N/A.

Hola personas lindas que siguen esta historia.

Lo sé, merezco que me entierren viva y cualquier otro castigo que quieran por no haber actualizado antes, pero entre todo y todo mi musa no llegaba.

Espero, que sigan leyendo esta historia que esto ahora si ya se va a poner interesante- Creo yo-.

Y Ahora sigo con los **Reviews:**

**Seiya-Tsuki:** Gracias por seguir con esta historia, y si gracias al Cielo Michiru se fue, esperemos que no nos de lata para los próximos capítulos no?Espero que quieras seguir leyendo esta historia y mil perdones por la tardanza.

**Loly kou**: Me alegra que hayas encontrado el fic y sé bienvenida, sí a mi también se me hace raro que Michiru y Seiya estén casados, pero es que ella puede llenar las características del personaje- o eso creo yo- y bueno, con eso de que Seiya sufre… creo que pronto lo dejara de y mil perdones por actualizar hasta ahora. Y creo que yo soy la que debería dar las gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer lo que sale de mi rara cabecita.

**Srita. Rossy Kou**: Gracias, Jaja sí ya también creo que las parejas son raras y cuando leí el capitulo que había escrito me pregunte lo mismo "¿Haruka y Rei?", pero bueno… creo que no está de más cambiar un poquito no?Gracias por leer y espero que te siga gustando; mil perdones por la tardanza.

**nenita linda:** Amiga! Aaaa! Me da mucho gusto que hayas leído mi historia, gracias por darme ánimos niñita, sabes que tu opinión y la de Pupe para mí son importantes. Las quiero mucho lo saben verdad? Espero que pronto sigas leyendo. Te quiero y nos vemos pronto amiga.

**xxxtrixixxx:** Muchas gracias por leer, sí… creo que a todos les sorprendió que Seiya estuviera casado, pero bueno… creo que todo pasa por algo no? Y Yaten y Mina… no lo sé… lo dejaremos en suspenso. Gracias por leer y Mil perdones por no actualizar antes.

Bien, aquí la respuestas a sus Reviews y si alguien de Sailor Moon Foro me lee por aquí, mil perdones por no actualizar aya pero es que no puedo acceder a mi cuenta, buscaré la forma lo prometo.


	6. Niña

**Los personajes aquí mencionados le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨::::::::::::::¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨:::::::::::::¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨:::::::::::::¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨::::::::::::::::::::¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

_Niña_

Seiya y Haruka caminaban hacia el lago cuando se cruzaron con Rei y alegando que necesitaba ayuda para preparar la comida, la pelinegra logró que Haruka estuviera con ella. Dejando así a Seiya y con ello una conversación pendiente.

Después de nadar un rato a lado de Mina, Serena salió del lago para extender una manta sobre el pasto y recostarse en ella, quizá un poco de sol no lo caería nada mal.

-No considero adecuado que una chica se asoleé sin un poco de bronceador, Bombón.

-Y yo no considero importante su opinión- contestó la rubia mordazmente al pelinegro que ya se encontraba sentado a su lado.

-Que grosera eres bombón, pero háblame de Tú, no me gusta que se dirijan a mí de usted me hace sentir muy viejo

-Y usted no me llame Bombón

-Eres muy testaruda ¿Lo sabes?

-Y usted un entrometido, por que no mejor va a Molestar a la señorita Kaioh, su esposa- dijo con el mismo mordaz, dirigiéndole una pequeña mirada al anillo que Seiya usaba en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

-Yo… ¿Tú como sabes que…- intento defenderse el pelinegro

-En verdad creía que nadie sabría de ello- dijo la rubia con notorio sarcasmo mientras se sentaba a la par de él- ¡Por favor! Todos lo saben y si no quiere que nadie más se entere no use eso- terminó señalando el anillo.

Seiya se reprendió internamente, solo a él se le ocurría coquetearle a una chica, cuando era mundialmente conocido que tenía una gran relación con su colega Michiru Kaioh- aunque nadie sabía que estaba casado, al menos no oficialmente-; pero no se daría por vencido. No, no, no, el era el maravilloso Seiya Kou y una niña como Serena no lo dejaría fuera de juego, mucho menos por un tonto anillo.

-Si te refieres a esto- tomó el pequeño artefacto de metal y se lo quitó- es lo de menos- y le dedicó una sonrisa de victoria a la rubia.

-Si cree que con quitarse un accesorio puede dejar sus responsabilidades de lado, esta muy equivocado.

-¿Y si te dijera que no tengo ningún compromiso?

El silencio reinó entre ellos.

Seiya se perdió en los hermosos ojos azules de Serena, mientras ella se perdía en lo zafiros de él.

¿Qué demonios pasaba?

Nadie lo sabía.

Solo existía la posibilidad de que hayan empezado algo sin la necesidad de las palabras.

* * *

A unos metros de distancia, dos pares de ojos curiosos los observaban.

-Como lo dije, fue mucho más fácil de lo que pensé-dijo Yaten con suficiencia

-Solo espero que nada de esto salga mal…- le respondió Taiki en tono reflexivo

-No te preocupes y ahora, es mi turno de divertirme

El peliplata se levantó de su asiento para después zambullirse en el agua y nadar hacia donde estaba una hermosa rubia flotando.

-Pareces una sirena

Mina se limitó a seguir disfrutando de la temperatura del agua

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el ratón?-dijo él al darse cuanta de que la rubia ni siquiera le dirigía una mirada

-Vaya, creí que no te acordabas de mí-respondió sin mirarlo

_Con que era eso_

-De hecho, yo fui el que creyó que ya te habías olvidado de mi, no me gusto tu indiferencia- dijo él en tono dolido

Y, al parecer la actuación de Yaten había funcionado, pues al acabar de decir eso Mina le dio un efusivo abrazo

_Demasiado fácil, es como todas_

-¡Hora de comer!-Gritó Rei Musicalmente

Pero Mina no se separó de Yaten, no le importaba el lugar en donde se encontraban y mucho menos que alguien pudiera estarlos observando. Por su parte, Yaten no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas fueran un poco más "directas" con él, no pasaba de nada mas de lo físico, no estaba permitido encariñarse, solo era placer nada más que placer; no recordaba que alguna de sus "amigas" le diera un abrazo tan efusivamente y que fuera sincero…

Y, aunque, con ese gesto Mina pareciera una niña, Yaten sabía que físicamente estaba lejos de ser una, era una chica muy atractiva y por eso… no pudo contenerse a acariciar la tersa espalda de la rubia, sin embargo, al contacto ella rompió el abrazo y comenzó a nadar a la orilla.

-Vamos, Yaten, apresúrate o no comerás nada-Gritó una vez estando fuera del agua y corrió donde estaban las tiendas de campaña.

Pero el peliplateado no reaccionaba, eso… había sido aun mas extraño, nadie se resistía a Yaten Kou, aunque Mina era una niña…

Sí, Mina era una niña y quizá por eso un poco diferente a las demás.

_Solo un poco, Yaten, recuerda que tú no te enamoras._

* * *

-¡Provecho!-dijeron todos los presentes al unísono disponiéndose a disfrutar de los deliciosos alimentos que Rei había preparado con todo su esfuerzo.

Mientras comían, se dispusieron a hablar un rato. Fue una charla amena en la cual hablan de todo y nada , casi todos participaban a excepción del menor de los Kou, que en ese momento era una contradicción andante. Seiya fue el primero en acabar su comida, se disculpó y se retiro del lugar.

EL menor de los Kou se limitó a caminar, no quería pensar. Quería sentirse como cuando era un adolescente, hacer las cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos.

Recorrió varios senderos en el bosque, encontrando varios lugares hermosos, sin embargo ya era tarde y necesitaba regresar antes de que acabara de oscurecer y terminara perdiéndose

Cuando regresó, todos estaban reunidos alrededor de una fogata que se encontraba enfrente del lago, el primero en hablarle fue Haruka.

-Vaya ,Kou, creí que te había comido un oso

-Eso quisieran, pero no se les olvide que Seiya Kou es invencible

-Y también un engreído- dijo Serena

-Bombón… no me ayudas- dijo Seiya como reclamo

-En realidad nunca fue mi intención hacerlo- respondió con notorio cinismo

Todos rieron ante la discusión de Serena y Seiya, quienes parecían unos niños. Pero no todo era alegría. Haruka conocía a Seiya y también a Serena, y a pesar de que pelearan como niños, de algún modo intercambiaban miradas de complicidad. No es que no le agradara, al contrario, podían hacer una linda pareja… si su amigo no fuera un hombre casado; sin embargo, no podía interferir, Serena ya era una adulta y estaba seguro de que su hermanita sabría como actuar, aunque, un advertencia a Kou no le caería nada mal.

-¿En verdad hay osos?- preguntó Mina, agarrando del brazo a Yaten quien se encontraba a su lado

-Claro que no, Mina- respondió Amy

-Pero deberías tener cuidado o el lobo te comerá.

Yaten se quedó pasmado por un momento, pues sabía que el comentario era para él y eso se lo confirmaba también una mirada de advertencia que Haruka le dirigía, sin embargo al peliplateado no fue el único, la mirada que Tenoh le dirigió a Seiya fue mucho más severa, ante lo que el pelinegro solo optó por agachar la mirada.

Silencio… no había mas que silencio y eso hizo aun más Incomodo el momento

-No sé ustedes, pero yo muero de sueño- dijo Taiki mientras fingía un bostezo y se levantaba para ir a dormir- Buenas noches

-Yo también iré a descansar. Hasta mañana- dijo Amy , para después retirarse en compañía de su novio.

-Es una excelente idea. Amor ¿No quieres ir a dormir?- dijo Rei melosamente a Haruka

-Supongo, ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo chicos.

-En un momento voy- contestó Serena, dirigiendo su mirada al cielo- me gustaría quedarme un rato más.

-Como quieras

-Yo también dormiré, hasta mañana chicos-dijo Mina caminando a la tienda de campaña que compartía con Serena

-¡Qué aburridos! Supongo que yo aré lo mismo- y así Yaten también se retiro dejando a dos jóvenes solos, en la oscuridad de la noche, mientras ambos contemplaban el maravilloso cielo estrellado

* * *

-¿Qué fue eso, Taiki?- inquirió Amy en un susurro para que nadie la escuchase

-¿Qué fue qué?

-Eso

-Para ti que es eso

-No soy tonta ,Taiki, fue muy raro que Yaten invitara a Haruka a salir con nosotros eso sin mencionar la actitud de tus hermanos hacia esas chicas, Ah, sí y no olvidemos esa indirecta por parte de Haruka ¿Qué es lo que traman?

El castaño suspiró con pesadez, ya era raro que su novia no le dijera nada acerca del comportamiento inusual de sus hermanos. Taiki, concluyó que lo mejor era que Amy supiera de los planes, de todos modos se terminaría enterando, le relató todo lo ocurrido: desde la actitud de Seiya hasta lo que Yaten planeó, después de unos segundos de silencio la peliazul habló:

-No estoy de acuerdo con lo que hacen, están utilizando a esa niña y ella es una persona muy noble, creo que no lo merece. Si se ilusiona o peor, si se enamora, al final es ella quien acabará mal, pues Seiya ya tiene un compromiso y honestamente, dudo mucho que quiera apartarse de Michiru, por prácticamente una desconocida. Eso sin contar los problemas que pudiera tener con el hermano de ella. Y con Yaten pasa algo similar, él no está acostumbrado a tener una relación seria y solo juega con Mina, ella también podría terminar mal.

-Lo sé, pero no encontrábamos otra salida.

-Y por eso tú y tu hermano decidieron jugar a Dios

Era evidente que a Amy le había molestado la actitud de su novio y de su cuñado y aunque podría entender la desesperación de ellos en un intento desesperado por hacer que Seiya reaccionara no justificaba sus acciones, mucho menos la de Yaten que solo estaba sacando partido del lío en el que se habían metido.

Después de tranquilizarse volvió a hablar en un tono más reflexivo:

-Esto podría terminar mal ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

-Sí, pero esperemos que eso no ocurra.

* * *

**Seiya POV**

¿Quién era Serena?

Una excelente pregunta a mi parecer. Recuerdo la primera vez la que la vi en aquella foto- hacía solo unos días-, en realidad no tengo la menor idea de que fue lo que me cautivó de ella, quizá esos hermosos celestes, aquellos chonguitos encantadores o sencillamente el hecho de que poseía la calidez e inocencia de una niña.

Pero no sé, quizá eso era una apariencia. Las palabras que había cruzado hace rato con ella no eran más que mordaces y cínicas; no había contestado como la niña que yo juraba que era, si no como una mujer resentida.

No era la primera vez que una mujer me trataba así y sin embrago tenía la maldita necesidad de estar cerca de ella. Masoquista, talvez, pero aun así decidí sentarme a un lado de mi Bombón esperando a que reaccionara de la manera en la que se me estaba haciendo una costumbre, sin embargo lo que sigue me sorprendió:

-Creí que te había ocurrido algo- dijo con tono preocupado, no me volteó a ver solo continuó mirando las estrellas y se abrasándose las piernas- Pudiste haberte perdido.

-Ya les dije que soy invencible

-Presumido

Me soltó un manotazo e hizo un puchero muy gracioso

-Te ves muy linda haciendo esos gestos, Bombón. Eres una chica muy hermosa

Las mejillas de Serena se cubrieron de un tono rosado, pero enseguida volteó a verme con una mirada tan fría que le congelaría el alma a cualquier persona y entonces habló con el mismo tono mordaz de antes:

-Eso le dices a todas ¿No, Kou?-al menos ya no me hablaba de usted- en especial a la señorita Michiru.

¿Por qué tenía tantas malditas ganas de mencionar a Michiru cuando yo no me acordaba de ella?

-Te equivocas- dije un tanto molesto

-Seguro- volvió a decir con cinismo- No me gusta que jueguen conmigo

-No estoy jugando

Bombón se quedó callada, miró de nuevo el firmamento al parecer estaba pensando en algo, después de unos interminables minutos, suspiró con pesadez y volvió a mirarme con aire tranquilo.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Serena, que actuaba tan extraño?

No lo sabía, pero debía averiguarlo

-¿Bombón?-pregunté sin saber que esperar con esos cambios de actitud

-Dime-respondió con una encantadora voz de niña

-¿Podemos ser amigos?

Dudó por unos instantes y después contestó con una sonrisa, pintada en el rostro.

-Sí.

Me sentí extraño, pero feliz. Por segunda ocasión me pregunté ¿Quién era Serena? Y por fin me contesté: Un misterio. Una mujer disfrazada de niña, Serena era un misterio y yo lo descubriría.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨::::::::::::::¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨:::::::::::::¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨:::::::::::::¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨::::::::::::::::::::¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**N/A.**

**Hola personas lindas que siguen esta historia.**

**Gracias por la espera, creo que esta ve me tardé menos. Pero de todos modos disculpen.**

**Y ahora responderé a sus reviews.**

**Selenney**: Hola, bienvenida al fic gracias por tu comentario. Perdón por actualizar ahora, pero creo que esta vez me he tardado menos. Aun así disculpa, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto que respecto a Haruka… creo que a muchos la pareja de Haruka y Rei les parece extraña, he de decir que inclusive a mí me parece extraña, pero no sé… quería experimentar con ellos.¿Por qué Haruka no está con Michiru? Una excelente pregunta y aunque tengo la respuesta creo que la dejaré en suspenso para que no quite la emoción. Espero seguirte leyendo.

**Nenita Linda**: Amiga! Sabes que yo también te quiero mucho. Me alegra que te esté gustando esta idea en verdad. Espero seguirte leyendo por aquí niñita vale? Te quiero! Y para mí ustedes también son las mejores amigas del mundo. Nos vemos pronto vale?

**Seiya-Tsuki**: Hola, me alegra que sigas leyendo este fic, en verdad muchas gracias por tu apoyo desde el principio. Que puedo decir… Espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios y aun falta más por descubrir, hay muchas sorpresas. Oh, sí, perdón por no actualizar antes.

**Gracias a todos los que leen este fic, y aunque por sus comentarios que me animan a escribir, gracias también a los lectores anónimos y a todas las lindas personas que han esperado por una actualización.**

**Sean infinitamente felices y nos leemos pronto.**


	7. Espera¿Qué?

_Espera…. ¿Qué?_

* * *

_Volver a aquel lugar en el que había pasado momentos maravillosos no le había ayudado en lo más mínimo y la penumbra en la que se encontraba su habitación no ayudaba en nada, ni si quiera la botella y media de whiskey que Seiya Kou se había bebido podía sanar su dolor._

_Las puertas de la recamara se abrieron de par en par dejando pasar a los hermanos del alcoholizado chico, que rápidamente corrieron a donde estaba se encontraba sentado éste mientras miraba a la nada._

_-¿Que te pasa, hermano?- preguntó el mayor de estos con evidente preocupación y culpabilidad que reflejaba su rostro_

_El pelinegro comenzó a hablar arrastrando las palabras y entre risas amargas._

_-¿EN VERDAD QUIERES SABER QUE ME PASA? Bien, se los diré._

_Tomo el resto de licor que quedaba en su vaso, esperó, un segundo, dos…. Aventó el cristal al piso, haciendo que este se estrellara al llegar a su destino y fue entonces cuando gritó lo que lo estaba matando:_

_-¡Convertí en mi amante a la única mujer que me ha amado! Ha la que he amado…- y las palabras murieron ahogadas en su garganta._

_-Seiya...-intentó decir Yaten pero su hermano lo ignoró y prosiguió hablando_

_-¿Querían escuchar no? Pues, sí. Convertí en mi amante a SERENA TSUKINO. ¿No es genial?_

_A pesar del alcohol que había consumido, pudieron entenderle a la perfección. En ese momento a Yaten y Taiki Kou les quedó claro el error que habían cometido._

_Se suponía que las cosas no saldrían así._

_Por que las cosas no salieron mal solo para Seiya, también para ellos._

* * *

**Seiya POV**

Juro que quise descubrirlo, y lo arruiné en el proceso. Podría arrepentirme, pero entonces me pregunto si tiene sentido. No, no lo tiene. Y lo hecho, hecho está.

Quizá sueno como una persona insensible, pero no lo soy, soy realista. Vivir con culpas no quiere decir que las cosas vayan a cambiar. ¿Qué si me duele? Claro que me duele, pero al final de cuentas ya no hay nada que se pueda remediar. En todo caso, no es como si todo hubiese sido mi culpa.

* * *

_**Tiempo después…**_

TÓC TÓC TÓC

TÓC TÓC TÓC

TÓC TÓC TÓC

TÓC TÓC TÓC

-No hay nadie-dijo adormiladamente una joven que se encontraba semidormida en el sofá de una lujosa sala.

El sonido y la molesta sensación vibrante que producía su Mobile a lado de su cabeza hizo que soltara un grito desesperado y terminara por aventar el aparato.

-¡Oh, no! ¿Qué hice?-dijo levantándose súbitamente para buscar lo que quedaba del objeto.

TÓC TÓC TÓC

TÓC TÓC TÓC

-¿Por qué no abres esa maldita puerta?-dijo alguien más saliendo de una de las recamaras mientras se dirigía a la puerta-¿Quién es?

-Serena, abre la puerta. Llevo horas tocando-respondieron.

La aludida conocía perfectamente esa voz y eso no era exactamente bueno, mucho menos cuando la visita llegaba en la madrugada. Suspiró profundamente antes de abrir la puerta para dejar entrar a una mujer castaña.

-¿Qué les pasó?-preguntó la recién llegada al observar lo desalineadas que estaban las chicas.

-Estábamos dormidas-respondió Mina que estaba agachada buscando su celular -Oh, no, se ha arruinado.

-¿Pero que le hiciste?-preguntó Serena al ver eso que hasta hace unos pocos minutos era un mobil

-Lo avente dormida-dijo con culpabilidad

-No entiendo por que te deprimes por un tonto teléfono, siendo quien eres, puedes comprar todos los que quieras.

Mina miró a la recién llegada con molestia pero antes de que pudiera decir algo…

-¿Puedo saber a que hora llegaron a casa?-preguntó Lita escudriñando con la mirada el mal aspecto que ambas rubias tenían.

-Quizá hace un par de horas-respondió Mina en susurros.

Lita se acerco a cada una y comenzó a olerlas, segundos después las miraba con gesto de desaprobación.

-Tú-dijo dirigiéndose a Mina- apestas a alcohol, me sorprende que sigas sobria y sin dolor alguno.

-Me ofendes, querida- respondió la aludida mientras una sonrisa engreída surcaba su rostro, Lita ignoró su comentario.

-Y tú-dijo a Serena-apestas a tabaco. ¿Se han puesto a pensar lo que le pasará a su carrera si siguen así?-inquirió enojada

-Tranquila Lita, no nos pasara nada-respondió confiadamente Serena

-Tú por…

-¿Y a qué debemos esta grata visita?-interrumpió Mina a sabiendas de que una vez que Lita Kino empezara con el regaño no dejaría de hablar en, por lo menos, hora y media.

Lita suspiró resignada y prefirió cambiar su voz de molestia por un tono un poco más amable.

-Setsuna me ha pedido que las lleve a París.

-¿París?-preguntó Serena

-Sí, París. No me hace falta recordarles que en un par de días presenta su nueva colección de ropa ¿Cierto?

-No, no hace falta. Pero nosotras no participaremos. Además, el desfile no es hasta dentro de un par de días.

-Mina tiene razón.

-Lo sé, pero Setsuna ha organizado una fiesta para todo sus invitados especiales, ya sabes algo sencillo.-_sí como no, _pensó- Y tampoco debo recordarles que aunque no vayan a participar deben de hacer acto de presencia ¿Cierto?

Las dos se miraron con hastío, suspiraron resignadas y asintieron. En muchas ocasiones se preguntaban por qué habían escogido esa vida, ambas sabían la respuesta y apesar de eso nunca la mencionaban. Algunas veces sufrían amnesia, olvidando aquel periodo en su vida que habían compartido con alegrías y sobre todo, con tristezas. Algunas personas les dijeron que a eso se le llamaba negación, pero ellas preferían responder con algo como "No sé de que hablas" dando el tema por zanjado. Y así es como han seguido.

Escucharon las instrucciones de Lita, arreglaron todo y salieron rumbo al aeropuerto en donde esperarían un par de horas para abordar aquel avión que las llevaría a uno de sus lugares favoritos, volviendo, de nuevo, a ser presas de sus decisiones, o simplemente del destino.

* * *

A veces, el tiempo cuando menos quieres o menos lo esperas, pasa volando.

* * *

-No entiendo que hacemos aquí.-dijo un hombre con gesto dudoso.

-Sencillo, hermano. Se le llama publicidad.

-¿Publicidad?-cuestionó.

-Sí... y un poco de diversión.-respondió el otro

-Deja de preguntar y disfrutalo.

-De acuerdo...

Los tres suspiraron y se mentalizaron para lo que vendría. Aquel lugar era perfecto para hacer una reaparición, concurrido pero discreto. Una fiesta de alto nivel a la que solo acudían personas seleccionadas. Sí, elitista, pero estaba bien. Además, no podían dejar plantada a su diseñadora personal, amiga, confidente, etc. En un momento tan especial para ella. No, no podían. Ya habían sido demasiado desconsiderados.

-No lo sé- dijo Taiki Kou.

-!Por Dios!-respondió Yaten ante el poco convencimiento de su hermano- Deja de quejarte, no querrás arruinarle la noche a Setsuna.

-No es eso, es… extraño- respondió un poco confundido-.

-¿De que hablas?-Fue el turno de Seiya para preguntar.

-No lo sé, es como un presentimiento.

-¿Sabes? Creo que deberíamos de hacerle menos caso a nuestros instintos-dijo Yaten con mirada sombría.

-Yaten tiene razón- dijo el pelinegro, serio como casi nunca.

-Lo siento…

-Oh, queridos, aquí están.

Dijo una mujer de cabello largos cabellos verdes, con mirada calida y sonrisa radiante. Saludó a cada joven con efusivos abrazos.

-Creí que no vendrían- dijo con sinceridad.

-No podríamos perdernos el lanzamiento de tu nueva colección, hermosa.-dijo Seiya, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa torcida.

-Seguro, en todo caso no sería la primera ocasión en la que lo harían.

Los tres la miraron apenados, era cierto habían estado bastante tiempo alejados del medio y de cualquier cosa, en este caso persona que los acercaran a él.

-Entonces no has creído en nuestra palabra.-dijo Yaten un poco resentido, invirtiendo papeles.

-Lo siento, chicos, pero…

-Tranquila, lo sabemos- dijo Taiki, conciliador.- Y nosotros somos los que debemos de pedirte una disculpa.

-No se preocupen, sé que no la han tenido fácil…

-Bueno y ya que estamos aquí- dijo Seiya interrumpiéndola-. ¿Nos presentarás a las hermosuras de las que tanto nos has hablado?

Setsuna sonrió al ver la agilidad de su amigo por la agilidad para cambiar el tema, en especial cuando este era espinoso. Pareció meditar sus respuestas y después dijo terminantemente:

-No.

-¿No?-inquirió Taiki

-¿Tú también? Hombres tenían que ser ¿Verdad?-dijo indignada

-Estás generalizando, querida.-Dijo Yaten.

-No quiero sonar grosera, pero tú eres el que menos se defiende.

Todos rieron antes este comentario, el peliplateado fulminó a sus hermanos aunque por dentro sonrió. Era maravilloso verlos sonreír.

-De acuerdo, pero ¿Por qué no?

-Sencillo, no quiero corromperlas.

-Lo dices como si fuéramos delincuentes.-dijo Seiya.

-No, querido. Pero las únicas chicas que valen la pena solo son dos. Serenity y Carola, son demasiado lindas para ustedes.

-Sigo sin entender, por qué no las llamas por su nombre- dijo Taiki.

-Existe una palabra que se llama anonimato, estoy segura de que la conoces.

-¿Eso no es un poco pretencioso? Que no dejen conocer sus nombres quiere decir que son demasiado arrogantes o, en todo caso, cobardes-Dijo Yaten

-Insisto, querido, eres el menos indicado para hablar de esto…

_Touché_

-Vaya, no sé si decir que tienen suerte o que en verdad les falta algo de ella-dijo mirando a un punto detrás de la espalda de los chicos.

_Mierda_

Pensaron los tres al voltearse para dirigir su mirada a donde Setsuna veía.

No, en eso tres años nunca creyeron encontrarse de nuevo con ellas. Y aunque lo creyeron, en realidad nunca lo desearon, o no del todo. Ahí estaban sus dos tormentos, ambas acompañadas.

_Claro_, pensó Seiya irónico. _Estúpido Taiki y sus presentimientos_. No importa cuan distintas parecieran, ellos las reconocerían hasta en el mismo infierno.

Ellas no se mostraron sorprendidas, algo que habían aprendido perfectamente en esos años era a fingir. Una de las razones por las que estaban en ese medio eran esas, no tenía que ser demasiado honestas con la gente, ¡Oh! benditas máscaras. Pero, sí les descolocó verlos ahí, tan apuestos como antes. Y se odiaron por tener ese pensamiento.

-Oh, queridas, me alegra verlas aquí. Justamente quería presentarles a alguien.- dijo mirándolas con aquella sonrisa con la que no le podían negar nada.- ¿Diamante? ¿Ace?- dijo mirando a los acompañantes de las rubias- Que sorpresa tenerlos aquí.

-Imposible perderse una reunión tuya-dijo Ace, acompañante de Mina, galantemente.

-Además, no podíamos dejar a estas bellezas solas- dijo Diamante dando un beso en la mejilla de Serena.

Seiya se tensó involuntariamente al acto. _Estúpido inconsciente_. Y detuvo su mirada en ella para analizarla. Serena Tsukino ya no era la misma niña de hace años, para nada. Ya no usaba playeras, shorts, tenis y mucho menos aquellos bombones en su cabeza que tanto le encanalaban a él. No, ahora era todo una mujer, en aquel momento Serena usaba un vestido que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, un poco ampón y que de la parte de arriba era una blusa con escote corazón de color negro, sus rasgos habían durado notablemente, usaba maquillaje y zapatillas, y su cabello estaba recogido en un moño (Seiya estaba seguro de que había sido cortado). No quedaba nada de aquella que conoció hace tiempo, nada. ¿Pero quien le asegura que había existido? Ahora el no está seguro de ello. Lo único que sabe verdaderamente es que su "Bombón" había dejado d existir para darle paso a una mujer tipo "portada de revista" -como las llamaba ella-. Sonrió sarcástico para sí.

-Oh, queridos- dijo Setsuna rompiendo las cavilaciones del pelinegro.- que grosería la mía por no presentarlos. Chicos- dijo dirigiéndose a los hermanos Kou.- Les presento a las señoritas Serenity Tsukino y Carola Aino, mis chicas favoritas, además de ser las modelos más reconocidas y a ellos, sus acompañantes y amigos míos, Diamante Black-Moon y Kaito Ace. - dijo respectivamente- Y Ellos- dijo a las parejas- son los hermanos Kou, miembros, fundadores y todo lo que se puedan imaginar de Three Lights.

Los chicos se estrecharon la mano, quizá Yaten fue un poco brusco con Kaito e hizo una nota mental para que recordara quemar los libros del afamado escritor, una vez que hubiese llegado a su casa. Pero tampoco Seiya fue demasiado amable, apretó un poco de más la mano de Diamante y se juró que tiraría ese cuadro de Taiki que de pronto se le antojaba tan horrible.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Serena, con solo un cabeceo.

-Un placer, jóvenes.-Dijo Mina con voz aterciopelada, asintiendo.

A ninguno se le hizo raro que las chicas solo asintieran; Setsuna, Diamante y Kaito sabían que así eran las rubias, demasiado "inalcanzables para simples mortales" como alguna vez les había dicho Ace. Pero hubieron tres personas que no esperaban un comportamiento así de _niñas tan efusivas._

Yaten nunca creyó que una persona tan escandalosa como Mina reaccionara así. No, Mina se hubiese lanzado a sus brazos, hubiese gritado como posesa y se habría sonrojado. Ante su mirada o simple presencia. Pero, no. Esa mujer que se decía llamar Carola, no era para nada como _su _Mina. Esa mujer lo miró como si de una porquería se tratará con una mirada; no fue para nada efusiva, al contrarío fue fría e indiferente. Esa mujer no tenía más sonrojo que el de su maquillaje. No, ella no era Mina. No más actitud de niña, no más ropa desaliñada, no más gritos, y mucho menos la cinta que él le había regalado. Nada, ya ni su color favorito, ahora usaba un vestido en color gris ¿O era plateado?, no sabía, pero _su_ Mina lo habría llamado "color insípido" y para colmo la prenda revelaba más de lo que a él le gustaría.

-Bueno, nosotros vamos por una copa.- dijo Diamante como despedida.

-Sí, con permiso- Secundó Serena.

-Los acompañamos- Dijo Ace.-Un placer haberlos conocido señores Kou.

-Nos veremos después.-terminó Mina.

Y así las dos parejas se retiraron. Dejando un extraño sabor de boca a sus "nuevos" conocidos y agarrando de la mano a aquellos que llevaban a su lado.

_No puede ser posible_. Se dijo Yaten con pesadumbre.

_Esto tenía que pasar__**. **_Se repetía una y otra vez Seiya intentando convencerse.

_¿Qué demonios nos pasó? _Pensó Taiki.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:::::::::::::::::::~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:::::::::::::::::::~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chicas, estoy de vuelta. De nuevo mil disculpas por el retraso. Arderé en el infierno, lo sé. Sólo les puedo decir que es tiempo de cambios.

Nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización, el domingo.

Cuídense, sean infinitamente felices y pórtense como les convenga. ;)


End file.
